


Runaway

by gmariam19 (gmariam)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19
Summary: When BB-8 takesBlack Oneup alone, Poe must talk him back home, or he may lose his most trusted companion.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Runaway

Runaway

“Hey, does anyone know where BB-8 is?” Poe asks as he walks into the command center, looking around for his droid and trying not to worry. BB-8 is a trusted and responsible droid, but Poe has been busy and feels like he hasn’t talked to the astromech as much as he usually does. “I haven’t seen him all day, and he’s not answering my comms.”

There are several people at one of the communication stations, including Finn and Rey. They all turn around and stare at him as if they’ve never seen him before, then exchange wide-eyed looks of panic with one another. Someone swears under their breath. Poe crosses his arms over his chest; now he’s worried.

“Well, that was pretty obvious. What’s going on that you don’t want me to know?”

It’s Kaydel Connix who speaks first. “Nothing, General. We’re just…uh, listening to…”

“New song on the holonet,” Kin finishes for her, cringing at how bad it sounds.

“Sure you are.” Poe doesn’t believe them for a second. “Want to try again?”

They exchange another look before Finn steps forward. He looks serious, which is how Poe knows he’ll get the truth this time—and that something is wrong. “What happened?” he asks before Finn even starts.

“ _Black One_ just took off,” Finn tells him. “At first, we thought it was you…but it’s BB-8. And he’s alone.”

“What?” Poe asks. “What do you mean, BB-8 is flying _Black One_ alone? Why would he do that?”

Rey comes to stand next to Finn, looking as confused as Poe. “He won’t say why, but I don’t think it’s a programming error. I think he’s…well, upset. ButI don’t know why.”

Poe swears under his breath and hurries over to the comm station. Everyone moves out of his way, though Finn and Rey remain behind him as he sits down and flips a switch.

“Hey, buddy, it’s me,” he says, keeping his voice as steady as he can. He is met with silence. “What’s going on up there? You feel like taking off for a joy ride without me for some reason?” Still no answer. “Look, Bee-Bee—I’m worried. Talk to me. I think I deserve to know what’s going on. Why you took our ship and left me behind.”

There is an indignant whistle followed by a serious of annoyed beeps. “You were planning on returning it? When?” The droid replies, and Poe looks up in surprise at Finn and Rey. “When you got to—what? Why are you going there?”

There is no answer. Poe drops his head. He’s a little concerned that BB-8 might be compromised in some way, programmed to run off with Resistance secrets into the hands of some unknown enemy. And yet, he knows his droid, and there is something about the astromech’s tone that sounds sad. Dejected. He lowers his voice, more worried about BB-8’s state of mind than security.

“Bee-Bee, what’s wrong? Why would you want to go there? Why would you go without me, leave without even talking to me about it? If there’s something you need, some part or something, I would have gone with you—”

There is a quiet _whorp_ that almost breaks Poe’s heart.

“Oh buddy—I’m not too busy for you, never! What are you talking about?”

It all comes spilling out, in a torrent of beeps and whistles so fast Poe can barely keep up. How Poe sent him off with Finn, then took R2-D2 with _Black One_ to Exegol instead. How Poe sent him with Rey to Tatooine. How they don’t fly together anymore, because Poe is always busy, always with Finn.

“And you thought—what?” Poe asks when the little droid finishes. “That you’d leave and find a new pilot because I’m too busy?” The sad little beep sounds almost embarrassed. “You’re right, it does sound ridiculous, but I think I understand.” Poe sighs and lowers his voice, wishes there weren’t a dozen people watching him. “I have been busy, and I’m sorry. I should have realized, should have said something…” He trails off, feeling terrible. Finn’s hand on his shoulder comforts him, and he swallows thickly, continues.

“You know you’re one of my best friends, right, pal?” Poe says, leaning in even closer to the comm so the whole room doesn’t hear him. “We’ve been together since we were in the New Republic Navy. We defected together, we found the map together, we hit Starkiller together…Bee-Bee, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You pretty much hold me together. All the things we’ve done—I couldn’t have done them without you.”

He doesn’t sniff, and he definitely doesn’t hear Rey make a small noise beside him. BB-8 trills a soft question. “Of course I mean it. I’m sorry things have been…well, the way they’ve been lately. Different. Busy. It’s been an adjustment for me too, not being out there, fighting together. Sometimes being on the ground all the time is boring.” There is a sound that Poe knows is BB-8’s way of agreeing, which then settles into a low beep. “I miss you, too. And you know what? Finn and Rey are right here, and they miss you. They’re worried. We all are.”

There is silence for a moment, and then a reluctant reply. “I know you miss them. I only ask you to go with them because I want someone I trust taking care of them. You know that, right? I’m not trying to get rid of you, replace you…I could never do that. We’re a team.” Poe is surprised to find himself getting choked up. He feels terrible that BB-8 has run away because of him, guilty for not seeing how much things have changed since Exegol and how they have affected his droid. More than that, Poe is scared—he doesn’t want to lose BB-8 after all they’ve been through. He meant what he said: BB-8 is one of his closest companions, and losing the astromech he’s been with for so long would feel like losing a limb. He’d be lost. Taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart, Poe sets the thought aside. He’ll do whatever he needs to make things right.

Of course, the astromech throws him for a loop. “Finn? What about Finn?”

The reply is awkward with so many people listening, but once again Finn squeezes his shoulder in support. Poe suspects the other man is also suppressing a laugh. Once he gets over the fact that his droid is jealous of his partner, Poe will probably laugh, too, but right now, he only wants BB-8 back home. Just because Poe is with Finn doesn’t mean Poe doesn’t want and need his droid by his side as well.

“BB-8, you know I need you…no one can replace that, replace _you._ Not even Finn. Human relationships are different.” There is a quiet beep and Poe hangs his head. “Yeah, I know I spend a lot of time with him, but…you remember when you and Ivee were always spending time together? It’s kind of like that.” He feels bad reminding BB-8 about his lost friend—Ivee was Jessika Pava’s astromech and was destroyed protecting her from a missile—but he also suspects it might help the little droid put Poe’s relationship with Finn in context.

BB-8 beeps sadly, but seems to understand. He whistles another question, one that Poe answers easily and honestly.

“Yes, I do love him,” he tells the droid. He senses rather than sees Finn and Rey exchange a surprised look. It’s not something he’s said out loud before—he and Finn haven’t been together for that long and haven’t really talked about it with each other or any others. Now the entire command room knows, and yet, Poe finds he doesn’t care if they do. Because it’s true, and has been for a long time.

“I know you like him, too,” he tells the droid. “But I also know it’s been a while since me and you have had a mission together, run from danger, saved the world.” He laughs as BB-8 whistles with him. “But I’ll try to do better when you come back, okay? Make some time for flying, fixing up the ship, how’s that sound?” _Berp whorp?_ “No, I won’t send you off all the time. You can stay with me and Finn.” He hopes no one sees him blushing at the thought of his droid staying in the room with them during their more _private_ moments. Once again, he’s fairly certain Finn is holding back that laugh.

“So are you ready to turn around, or are you still gonna try and go it alone in the Outer Rim?”

The silence is too long, and Poe’s heart races. What if BB-8 really does want to leave him? Poe’s not sure how he’d cope with losing such a close friend, even a mechanical one. BB-8 means more to him than he’d ever thought a droid could when they’d first met.

Finally, the astromech answers, and Poe’s held falls to his chest in relief. “I miss you too, buddy. I’m glad you’re turning around.” _Beeeeep?_ “Of course we can watch your favorite holo tonight. I think that’s a great idea.” He’s surprised by the droid’s next request and glances up at Finn for an answer.

“We’d love to come, Bee-Bee,” Finn replies, leaning closer to the comm. “But maybe you and Poe should spend some time together. I don’t want to keep him from you.” He grins at Poe. “Besides, it’ll be nice to get a break from his constant talking!”

“Hey!” Poe says, and BB-8 trills his familiar laugh, before immediately launching into a reprimand, reminding Finn that Poe loves him, and he shouldn’t talk about Poe that way.

“He loves you too, Bee-Bee,” Finn tells the droid quietly, but he is looking at Poe as he says it. “So tonight is for you and him, and maybe we can all watch the sequel tomorrow. Does that sound good?”

BB-8 offers his approval, then tells them he’s turned the ship around and will be back in a matter of minutes. Poe’s shoulders sag in relief. “All right, I’m heading out to meet you then, okay? Stick the landing without me.”

There is an indignant beep, followed by a quiet apology that Poe echoes back, and then BB-8 signs off. Poe blows out a long breath before turning to Finn.

“I feel like such a heel,” he says. “I can’t believe my droid ran away.”

Finn smiles as he shrugs. “He’s more than a droid, though, isn’t he? There’s not many as close as you two. And that’s a good thing.”

“I know,” Poe says, standing and stretching. “He’s something special—and one of the best things that ever happened to me.”

“He changed my life,” Finn agrees.

“And mine,” Rey adds.

“I’m going to head out and meet him, see how I can make it up to him. You want to come?” They nod, and Poe turns to the rest of the command center. “All right, the holo-drama is over. Back to work.” They start toward the door, but Rey seems to change her mind.

“You two go ahead, I’ll join you later,” she says. She flashes a look at Finn that Poe can’t read. Finn rolls his eyes at her and pulls Poe away.

“What was that about?” Poe asks, and Finn takes his hand, waits to answer until they are outside, waiting for _Black One._

“What you said to BB-8,” Finn finally replies. “Did you mean it?”

“Which part?” Poe asks, then shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter, I meant it all. So, yes.”

Finn leans in close, kisses him. “Good. Because I love you, too.”

Poe grins, tries not to laugh, but that’s how it goes down for them? Three special words, shared and exchanged, all because of a runaway droid? Then again, it was BB-8 that brought Finn to the Resistance and back to Poe, so maybe it makes sense after all.

“I’m sorry it came out like that,” Poe says after another, longer kiss as they wait for _Black One._ “I would have said it eventually.” He pauses. “Privately. To you, and not my droid, and definitely not in front of the entire command section.”

“They will certainly be talking about it for a while,” Finn murmurs. Poe hopes the stories aren’t too ridiculous.

“You sure you don’t want to spend the night with us?” he asks as _Black One_ begins to land nearby. BB-8 sets it down perfectly, then shuts down the systems.

“No, you should be with BB-8. Make sure he doesn’t want to run away again.” BB-8 lowers himself from the droid socket, and Finn motions Poe forward. “In fact, you should probably see him first. I’ll wait here.” He smirks, but there is a softness to his teasing. “I’m not planning on running away any time soon.”

Poe smiles gratefully and hurries forward as BB-8 rolls toward him. He drops to one knee, but BB-8 is rolling so fast he knocks Poe over, trilling joyfully. Poe laughs as he sits up and rubs the droid’s round body, then rests his head against BB-8’s dome with a smile.

“Welcome back, buddy,” he murmurs.

BB-8 whistles a happy reply, and Poe sits there for a long time, listening and reassuring the little droid that everything will be okay. And it will, because they are back together, a team, and always will be.  
  
* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, but ended up longer than I anticipated. Guess I needed to write something lighter after _Reclaim the Stars_! Thank you for reading this silly fluff!


End file.
